


Dancing with you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short work with John and Dave dancing.





	Dancing with you

With each of his buoyant steps, you follow right along with him.

He takes the lead as you dance. You hold onto his shoulder while you hold onto his waist. 

Dave is about your height, he still likes to play up that he is taller than you.

You laugh when he swoops you down.

He places a single kiss on your lips.

You lightly kiss him back.

He holds you as he whispers, "i love you john."

You happily nod and quietly claim, "i know." 


End file.
